


Uncertainity

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Dragon AU [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arranged Marriage, Dragons, Elves, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Drama, Fantasy, Heavy Angst, Human, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Eclipse overhears her parents fighting again about Megatron.





	Uncertainity

They were arguing again. They were in their study, the door locked, and probably didn’t mean to be making such a loud ruckus. Eclipse was just glad Red Moon and Smokebomb weren’t home to hear this. They didn’t know what was going on. No one had explained it to them yet… But Eclipse knew the time was coming.

She stood outside the study, listening to them go back and forth. Her mother grew more and more hysterical the longer they fought. Her father was doing his best to try and calm her down, but it didn’t work. It never really worked.

Eclipse should have seen this coming. For several weeks, she knew something had been wrong. Airstrike was meeting with King Optimus a lot as of late. Her parents were fighting behind closed doors late at night. Whenever she asked her father or any the advisors about what was going on, they would not tell her. Which had definitely been strange; because her father would generally tell her if something was wrong. He would always give her a brief explanation.  
  
But there hadn’t been any of that. Just whispers and secrets and something was happening and no one had been telling her anything. She originally thought it had something to do with her unannounced engagement to Rodimus. It hadn’t been made official yet, everyone wanting to wait until the prince was an adult, but she had thought maybe rumors had gotten out.

That hadn’t been the case, even though she wished it had been.

She had overheard it. She was in the castle, looking for Rodimus, when she had walked by the king’s war room. The door had slightly ajar and she could hear Optimus and the advisors arguing back and forth with each other. She had been even more surprised to hear the queen and her mother as well, her mother much more hysterical than everyone else.

She had stayed behind to listen. Her curiosity had gotten the better of her and she just wanted to know why. All the fighting, all the arguing, the tension between her parents, the secrets, the reluctantly to tell her anything… She just wanted to know what was causing all of this.

She never would have thought that it had to do with King Megatron… and that he wanted to marry her.

It wasn’t a secret that she and King Megatron were on pleasant terms. Ever since he had saved her from being kidnapped all those years ago, she would talk to him whenever he came to visit the elven kingdom. Sometimes they would write each other, exchanging letters when they couldn’t meet. Her mother was against it, but her father and King Optimus never had a problem with it, so she figured conversing with the fearful dragon king wasn’t a bad thing.

But they never would have guessed anything would come from it. She certainly wouldn’t have… but something had. During the biannual meeting between the kings, Megatron had told Optimus and Ultra Magnus that he was getting married. And when they inquired on the bride to be… He said he was going to marry her.

It had been shock to the other two kings, especially Optimus. He had tried to refuse the dragon king, even getting into a fierce argument about it, according to Airstrike. But then Megatron threatened to take her by force if he was denied, even if that meant burning down the entire elven kingdom just to get to her.   
  
There wasn’t much Optimus could do. He may have cared about her and was close to her parents, but he had to protect his people. And it wasn’t as if she had ever been formally made Rodimus’ fiancée, so it wouldn’t throw the kingdom into any frenzy about the matter… He didn’t want to, but he had to protect everyone.

Her parents obviously weren’t so accepting of the idea. To give their oldest daughter to the dragon king? They probably thought she would be eaten or tortured or abused her entire life. While she didn’t think Megatron would do that to her, Eclipse was anxious about this whole thing too.   
  
She wasn’t honestly sure what to think about all of this. She and Megatron were friends, yes, but… marriage? To be his wife? The idea never occurred to her; she was supposed to marry Rodimus, not him! And he never gave her reason to think he may have felt anything romantic towards her.

Except for their last meeting.

Eclipse touched her lips, her cheeks reddening a bit. It had started off just like they always did. He was done with official business with Optimus and she had met in him the gardens. They had talked, everything had been going as always. Nothing out of the ordinary; everything had been routine.

But then he kissed her. He grabbed her arms, pulled her into his chest, and kissed her.   
  
She didn’t know what to think of it at the time. She never had a chance to ask either. After he kissed her, he quickly left, taking off to the skies and back to his kingdom. She hadn’t met with him since and she didn’t have the courage to write him either. He just… kissed her. Keeping her pinned against his chest with his tongue in her mouth, a hard and deep kiss she expected from one of her serial novels…  
  
It had happened so quickly and unexpectedly. After all, why would he kiss her in the first place? She hadn't done or said anything that would make him think she wanted to be kissed. She had originally believed it was a misunderstanding of her body language. After all, he was a dragon and she was an elf... Maybe he hadn’t understood a gesture she had made, so he kissed her.

But, as she had discovered, that wasn’t the case. He had kissed her… and now he wanted to marry her. She wasn’t exactly sure why, but he clearly felt something for her. It honestly left her so confused.

It didn’t help that she couldn’t really forget how the kiss had felt. If she closed her eyes, she could feel his lips pressing and molding against hers. She could remember how his lips felt, how it made her hot and her stomach tingle. She didn’t understand it. She didn’t want to keep remembering it, but her mind wouldn’t stop. It just kept trying to make her relive the moment again and again…

The yelling from the study grew louder, causing Eclipse to sigh softly. All of this just… It just wasn’t making any sense. There wasn’t anyone she could really talk about it with. Yes, she had friends, but no one outside of the advisors and the king knew about this. They probably wanted to keep it that way until the last minute too… And the one person she knew she could get answers from, she was too embarrassed to talk to.

Though she would have to get over her embarrassment soon. No matter how much Radar screamed and fought on it, Optimus and his advisors, including Airstrike, didn’t have a choice. To protect everyone else, they had to give her to Megatron. At the end of the month, Megatron would come for her. And then she would marry him.

She should have been more upset by this, but she was still in shock about the whole thing. Megatron and her were just supposed to be friends. She had honestly thought he was merely humoring her with their relationship, considering how much older he was compared to her. She never would have suspected that he would want to marry her.

Maybe it was because she hadn’t heard it from the man himself. She only knew because everyone else had told her. Maybe it just wasn’t sinking in because Megatron never said it himself. Not in person and not even a letter. It hadn’t hit her like it had her parents, who were taking the new far worse.

With a heavy sigh, Eclipse gently opened the door to the study. Radar was just sobbing at this point, her face buried into her hands while Airstrike held her shoulders, trying to calm her down and failing. But he didn’t seem any better either, appearing as if he had been aged by twenty years.

“Mama?” she called out.

The older elf looked up from her hands, eyes locking with Eclipse. But her tears soon doubled, pushing away from Airstrike to stumble towards her daughter. She hugged her mother, whose sobs grew louder the tighter she held on.

“Mama, I’ll be all right,” she promised softly, running her hands through her hair. “It’s going to be okay…”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Radar sobbed. “Eclipse, I’m so sorry…”

This wasn’t how it was supposed to be. This wasn’t what she wanted for Eclipse. She was supposed to marry Rodimus, become queen of the Elven Kingdom, stay here with them where it was safe… Instead, despite everything she screamed and said to fight this, there was nothing she could do. She had to hand her daughter to the infamous and dangerous Dragon King.

Why did he want Eclipse? She was just an elf! He was a dragon, powerful and cruel and monstrous… Besides, dragons generally married their own kind! Wasn’t that the same for Megatron too? He was so full of pride, she naturally thought he would only ever consider marrying another dragon. But instead… Instead he chose an elf. He chose Eclipse.

Radar should have intervened. She knew about the friendship between him and Eclipse, and she had been against it. But Airstrike had insisted that it was fine, that Optimus said it helped out the kingdom in the long run if Megatron was friendly with at least one person here… If she had known it would make the dragon want to marry her child, she never would have allowed them to communicate at all.

“I’m sorry,” she sobbed again. “E-Eclipse, I’m so… so… sorry-!”

Eclipse just shushed her. She looked up at her father, but he was too ashamed to meet her gaze. Radar wasn’t the only one blaming themselves. He hadn’t wanted this either. Not for his eldest daughter… She didn’t deserve this. This wasn’t the life he had promised her… It wasn’t the life he wanted for her. She was his own child, and he was letting everyone sacrifice her for their own protection. He couldn’t look at her.

Instead, he just turned away from them both, placing his hands on his desk as he tried to keep himself from bawling. He had to at least pretend to be strong. He couldn’t cry in front of them, especially not Eclipse. She didn’t need to comfort him when he failed as a father.

So Eclipse just stood there, holding her bawling mother while her father faced away from them. She didn’t know what to do or say. She didn’t know what she could do to bring either of them comfort… All she could do was hold Radar and hope she would calm down eventually. Maybe she could try talking to Airstrike later. And Radar too. They just needed to sit down and talk…

Whenever that would be. She didn’t know what she would tell them, but she had to let them know she wasn’t angry. She wasn’t upset. She didn’t blame anyone. She was just as confused as they were, but she would be all right. Megatron wouldn’t hurt her… She just had to be try and convince them to say.

Easier said than done… But she would definitely try.


End file.
